Por Un Error
by LoveistoLaugh
Summary: Las vueltas de la vida, son difíciles, pero cuando la misma te presenta una segunda oportunidad ¿la desaprovecharías? Sakura Kinomoto proviene de una familia de clase media mientras que Shaoran Lee de una familia acaudalada , pero las vueltas de la vida son muchas. ¿Podrán estos dos incompatibles luchar por lo que quieren? ¿ o sera que las segundas oportunidades no sirven?


**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A LAS FABULOSAS CLAMP.**

 **LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL Y PROPIA.**

 **Autora: LOVEISTOLAUGH - Joselyn Mendoza BETA OFICIAL: Anndy Lee- Cullen**

* * *

 _ **POR UN ERROR.**_

Capítulo I: El Encuentro

 _ **Sakura**_

¿Basta tan solo una mirada para saber qué esa es la persona correcta?

Eso es lo que pensé toda mi vida, eso es lo que me demostraron mis padres con sus muestras de afecto e inmenso amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

Pero aquí estoy, por enésima vez, en las famosas citas rápidas. El intento de Tomoyo de encontrar a mi pareja perfecta no estaba funcionando y mucho menos el que me acompañara y se quedara sentada filmando a cada uno de los chicos que se sentaban a charlar conmigo; me daba mucha vergüenza.

El trabajo en la oficina era arduo; era incansable, ayudar en todo y a todos, pero esa era mi mejor cualidad, mi sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón necesitaba que todo el mundo estuviera contento con lo que hacía, pero lo que ellos harían por mí jamás lo olvidaría.

—Sakura ven aquí —llamó una de mis compañeras, cuando me encontraba en la cocina de la oficina preparando el café para los compañeros que me lo habían pedido

—¡Ya voy! —exclamé con el entusiasmo característico en mí. Todos estaban ahí reunidos, esperando con ansias algo de lo que yo no era consiente; los miré aturdida porque no entendía nada.

—Esto es para ti Sakura —Rika me extendió un sobre sellado.

—¿Qué es esto chicos?

—¡Ábrelo Sakura! —animaron todos.

Abrí y me encontré con un pasaje de avión y una carta:

«Gracias por ser quién nos anima, quién siempre está pendiente de nosotros; por preocuparte por todos en la oficina, gracias. Te mereces esto y mucho más, tus compañeros.»

Mi rostro se cubrió de lágrimas, mientras Rika me abrazaba fuertemente. Dos semanas de vacaciones, con todo pagado.

Sí que valía la pena trabajar con los compañeros que tenía en la empresa, no podía quejarme de nada.

 _ **Shaoran**_

—Señor su madre lo espera.

—Gracias Wei —dije y me dirigí a bajar las escaleras e ir al patio de la casa dónde mi madre se encontraba junto a dos se mis hermanas tomando el té.

—Madre —saludé al llegar.

—Sabes que tienes que ir a Japón a encargarte de las empresas que se encuentran ahí, ¿verdad? —Fría, cómo siempre solo recordó.

—Sí, lo sé —respondí con la educación que me habían inculcado.

—Aunque tuviera una sola oportunidad, usted las arruinó todas —procedí a retirarme antes de que ella siguiera con su discurso; a esta altura tan conocido por mí.

 ** _8 años atrás_**

 _«¿Qué más podría suceder? Todo estaba perdido, absolutamente todo. ¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel? ¿Por qué de todos justamente él, mi padre, tenía que morir?»_

Aún no entendía las razones; la vida es tan dura, tan mala. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas de absolutamente nada mientras veía a mi madre que no paraba de lamentarse al lado de las cenizas de mi padre.

—¿Señora Kinomoto? —preguntó una dama elegante parada frente a la puerta de la habitación donde nos encontrábamos velando a mi padre.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió.

—¿Usted qué hace aquí? —grité con todas mis fuerzas, poniéndome de pie.

—Sakura, retírate —pidió mi madre.

—No voy a hacerlo.

—Sakura hazlo ahora —ordenó y supe que ya no podía negarme—. Ve a ver dónde está tu hermano.

Touya había desaparecido hacía mucho; él apenas era un niño de 8 años y no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo en el lugar y no podía culparlo, no era nuestra culpa.

Lo vi sentado alentando a nuestro país, junto a otras personas en un área del hospital donde había un televisor y todos estaban reunidos alentando a Japón que jugaba en el mundial. Antes de acercarme a mi hermano, decidí hacerlo de la mejor manera; no iba hacerle bien verme tan devastada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras hacía mi camino hacia él me preguntaba cómo se ocuparía mi madre de nosotros; estaba segura que todo iba a ser difícil y yo debería renunciar a entrar a la universidad para poder ayudarla.

—Te digo que mi madre se encuentra en el funeral disculpándose con la familia, lo que a mí no me interesa —una mujer de cabello largo color azabache con los ojos celestes claros se encontraba al teléfono, luciendo su ropa que estaba a la última vanguardia pues su bolso era uno de los más caros de la temporada—. En un rato nos vemos —continuó, pausando cuando seguramente su interlocutor le respondía—. ¿Me hablas en serio? ¡A mí no me importa la familia! Sabes qué con dinero se arregla todo.

No pude contenerme más; era ella quién tenía la culpa de que mi padre hoy no se encontrara con nosotros.

—¡Eres de las peores mierdas! —grité mientras la tomaba del cabello y la arrastraba a la sala dónde mi padre estaba siendo velado, para que le pidiera disculpas; en estos momentos no me importaba lo que pudiesen pensar o decir los demás de mí.

Mi rostro seguía cubierto de lágrimas mientras mis gritos se intensificaban al igual que los de la chica que al llegar a nuestro destino tiré al piso cayendo en cuenta que ni yo misma sabía de la fuerza que tenía.

Sin embargo mi padre ya no se encontraba ahí, ¿qué podía hacer cuando esa persona es la culpable?

—Sakura —murmuró mi madre asombrada—. ¿Qué haces?

—Ella es la culpable —acusé—, ella mató a mi padre, siendo la peor de las escorias.

—Señora, por favor, le pido disculpas —imploró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas retenidas. Se notaba que mi agarre era demasiado fuerte—. Se lo ruego, yo no quería. No creía que manejar con un poco de alcohol encima iba a ocasionar esto, lo siento mucho.

—Te voy a meter presa hija de…

—¡Basta Sakura! —gritó mi madre.

—¡NO! —repliqué, dejando escapar el sollozo que cerraba mi garganta—. Nadie va a devolverme a mi padre, nadie. —Las lágrimas volvieron a pintar ríos sobre mi rostro mientras mis rodillas se vencían y yo me dejaba caer al suelo.

—Lo siento mucho —lloró la chica.

 _Una semana después_

—Tengo que hablar con ustedes chicos.

—¿De qué quieres hablar mamá? —pregunté, extrañada ante el tono resignado y triste con el que ella hablaba.

—Voy a vender la casa, nos iremos a la capital, a la casa de su abuela —aclaró—, ella necesita ayuda con la tienda.

—Pe… pero mi escuela —tartamudeé.

—Te cambiaré, no vas a perder el año, lo prometo.

—¿Y mis amigos…? No… no quiero —rebatí—. Tenemos todo aquí y sobretodo, aquí está mi padre.

—Necesito trabajar Sakura para que puedas ir a la universidad, para darles todo pues tu padre ya no está —sentenció y salió rumbo al patio.

—Por favor hermana ya no la hagas sentirse mal, por favor, no discutan más —Touya me abrazó y yo a él—. Hagamos nuevos amigos; viviremos con la abuela —exclamó con emoción.

—Está bien —cedí, dibujando una sonrisa falsa

Esa misma semana nos embarcamos en el gran sueño, hacia la capital que nos recibió con sus grandes carteles, las grandes tiendas; el tráfico y el ruido de los bocinazos; las pantallas que colgaban de los edificios.

Todo era distinto a mi querido Tomoeda.

—Vamos hermana —dijo mi hermano alentándome desde el taxi.

—Discúlpame con tu profesor porque no pude presentarme con él y discúlpame tú también hija.

—Está bien mamá —respondí con monotonía.

—Te esperamos en casa de la abuela.

—Hazlo bien en tu primer día, no causes daños —añadió con una tensa sonrisa mi madre.

—No lo haré mamá ya basta —pedí, viendo como el taxi seguía su ritmo y yo me despedía de ellos. Respiré hondo y me propuse entrar a la escuela.

Un camino de cerezos se encontraba antes de llegar al gran edificio, además de que contaban con un gran patio, cancha de tenis, futbol, circuito de bicicletas y demás; era enorme. Había caminado por horas, o eso sentía pero para peor, estaba perdida; no tenía idea dónde era la sala de profesores. _«¿Por qué las escuelas de la capital son tan enormes?»_

Decidí hacer una parada y saqué una botella de agua fría, que por el calor estaba volviendo a su estado normal, tomé un sorbo y mientras la cerraba, vi al equipo de futbol practicando. Sonreí inconscientemente y me di la vuelta para disponerme entrar a buscar dicha sala.

—¡Oye! —gritaron. Me di vuelta, sin entender, con uno de mis dedos me señalé ya que no veía a nadie más a mí alrededor.

Una chica de dos colitas de pelo negro y largo, con ojos color marrón rojizo se acercó a mí con una terrible furia pintando su rostro.

—Tienes que pagarlo, has arruinado mi libro, mira —señaló un libro totalmente mojado en una de sus páginas—. Me lo he comprado hoy y ya está arruinado, ¡págalo! —gritó y mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—Oye, mira, lo siento mucho, no era mi intención —me disculpé con sinceridad.

—Vas a tener que pagarlo de todas formas y antes de que te vayas, porque según veo no eres de aquí

—Lo siento mucho, soy transferida —murmuré compungida.

—¿Pasa algo señoritas? —una voz preguntó detrás de mí, al instante me di vuelta y ahí parado estaba un hombre de traje.

—Señor Prefecto —saludó la chica de pelo negro.

—Señorita Li —saludó con una breve inclinación de cabeza. Luego volteó a verme directamente—. ¿Usted es?

—Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y soy transferida —expliqué—, buscaba el departamento de alumnos para presentarme ante mi profesor.

—Ah, sí —rememoró—. Había escuchado que llegaba hoy. Venga conmigo señorita Kinomoto. —El prefecto comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí, no pudiendo evitar dar la vuelta y mirar a lo lejos a la chica de hace un rato que gesticulaba un claro _«voy a matarte»_ con una mirada que hizo que la piel se me erizaba.

Ya en la sala de profesores me presenté a mi profesor encargado y le entregué mis últimos papeles para completar la transferencia; hablamos del uniforme y de que necesitaba tiempo para el mismo. Una vez hecho todo, me dejó salir y me dijo que luego de que volviera a sonar la campana me presentara con él para llevarme a mi salón. Cómo las clases ya habían comenzado no quería interrumpirlas porque la semana que entraba eran los exámenes de simulacro para la universidad. Me tenía que poner al día con eso, esto de ser transferida no es tan bueno.

Deambulé por los pasillos cerca de la sala de profesores hasta que un sonido captó mi atención; por supuesto que lo seguí pues estaba segura de que este era un piano, sin embargo, ¿quién tocaba de tal manera?

Estaba segura que del otro lado de la puerta provenía aquel sonido; abrí solo un poco la puerta del aula con sumo cuidado de que el chico que se encontraba tocando no me viera y simplemente cerré los ojos para seguir escuchándolo. Una sensación de paz me invadió mientras me dejaba llevar por la melodía. Sentía que volaba y me transportaba a algún otro lugar.

La intensidad de una mirada me hizo abrir los ojos, encontrándome con los suyos; un profundo color ámbar me miraba a lo lejos acercándose lentamente. Yo quería huir pero mi cuerpo no me respondía.

¡Vamos! ¿Justo ahora me tenía que suceder esto?

Cuando al fin pude reaccionar, una de su manos tocaba mi rostro haciéndome dar cuenta que las lágrimas que tanto había guardado todo este tiempo había escapado sin mi permiso.

Lo miré, sintiendo el pánico correr por mis venas y en cuanto me pude mover salí corriendo a la sala de profesores con todas mis fuerzas.

 *****CONTINUARA*****

* * *

 **Hola a todas OTRA VEZ! Si, volvimos con este grandioso proyecto que queríamos realizar hacia muchísimo tiempo! Pero bueno, por razones de la vida no se dio.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este gran capitulo!**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer y por seguirnos, espero sus favoritos y sus reviews !**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos!**

 **IMPORTANTE: La historia se volverá a actualizar los FINES DE SEMANA! durante la noche! Saludos! **


End file.
